He's Everything You Want
by xWishfulThinking
Summary: Destiny claimed to pull them apart, but the same destiny forces their lives to intertwine once again, less than one year later. Now, underneath the mask of anger and hatred that she wears before him, she still hides a small bit of feeling for him. It's only a spark for now, but it's always there. Aster/OC HIATUS.
1. Arrival and Greeting

**This is my first REAL fanfic! I hope you all like this!**

**

* * *

**

**Summary - A young Pro-duelist is visiting her siblings at Duel Academy. Unfortunately for her, her rival, Aster Phoenix, is there as well.**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT!**

Chapter 1

'Young Hoshi Hanako Rhodes, of age 15, has won 25 straight matches,, which is the most a female pro-duelist has won in the last 10 years. We are looking forward to seeing how this young duelist will do in the upcoming tournaments.'

"Ha! They think I'm headed to a tournament! Unfortunately, they're dead wrong," I said to myself, throwing down the monthly issue of _Industrial Illusionists Magazine_. With my picture on the cover, I had most girls' dream.

The magazine was talking about me, but one thing was wrong – I'm not going to a tournament. In fact, I'm going to the prestigious Duel Academy to visit my brother, Atticus, and my sister, Alexis.

Unfortunately, the big-headed, egotistical jerk some called Aster Phoenix was coming too… That's right girlies; I thought he was the biggest jerk on the planet. No, scratch that, the biggest jerk in the whole galaxy. I couldn't see how any girl with sense could like him.

"Ms. Rhodes, we're landing." I looked up and out the window. There it was – the three colored towers, the giant, castle-like Obelisk Blue dorms, the large dueling arena… I wish I wasn't a protégée so I could come here to study.

I walked off the plane – er, extra large jet – and breathed in the fresh air and smelled everything, the flowers, the forest, and the salt water.

"Hoshi!" someone yelled. I turned around to see my big sister, Lex, waving like crazy.

"Hey Lex!" I yelled back. With my bag slung over my shoulder, I walked towards her and her friends. Smiling, my sister gave me a hug, since she hadn't seen me in over a year, with Alexis at Duel Academy.

"So, these the guys you were telling me about?" I asked, eyeing a small boy with blue hair and another who was taller with spikey black hair.

Lex nodded, "Yeah, you'll meet another later. He's down there, dueling." She pointed to the beach underneath the cliffs.

A young man with two-toned brown hair and a confident grin on his face stood with his Academy Duel Disk activated. Facing him was a boy about the same age, maybe a year younger, my age, in a silver tuxedo, a black undershirt, a white tie, and silver hair. He also had an Academy Disk on, activated.

I gasped. "What'd that guy say his name was?" I asked, pointing at silver-boy.

Lex replied, "He called himself A.P., why?"

"No reason." The two-toned brown haired boy defeated A.P. and jumped up, punching his fist into the air. 'A.P.' walked up to him, congratulating the duelist for a good match. Afterwards, he walked off, looking thoughtful about Ra knows what.

I looked over to see the duelist boasting about his victory to the smaller boy.

"You rocked! Way to play!" I looked at them. What was with this school? "Get your game on" and "Way to play"? Man, people said that I was weird!

"Anyone who thinks you're a legend isn't the sharpest tack in the box," the spikey haired guy scoffed.

"Maybe, but he was kinda cute…" Alexis blushed a bit. My jaw dropped; my own sister thought that my rival was cute!?

"Uh… Didn't notice. Anyway, I'm sure we haven't seen the last of A.P.," the duelist replied.

"Hey wait! He said his name was A.P. …" The small boy looked around in his bag for something. He finally came out with a red magazine and looked through it. "I knew it! He's Aster Phoenix!"

"Okay, so he's got a weird name…"

Alexis sighed, "Jaden, think, Aster Phoenix is -!"

"The number one duelist in the Pros… With 80 match wins under his sleeve, he is the best bet to win the next world tournament. As well as the most popular duelist among the girls and the top duelist of the year," I interrupted sarcastically, quoting from the special that the reporter, Kimi, did on Aster and I.

"Uh… Yeah, how'd you know?" the blue haired boy asked.

"I've met him," I said bluntly.

"Well, it looks like the Pro got a schooling form the student!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Lex, see ya. I'm gonna take a walk. Seeing Mr. 'I'm-the-best-ever' gave me a bad headache. Later," I said as I walked away. I looked around to find Atty so I could ask him how he had been over the past four years. Finally, I decided to check by the docks. When I got there, I tried to leave immediately.

Alexis's P.o.V.

As Hoshi walked away, Alexis sighed. 'Well, Atticus was right; she really does have a grudge against Aster Phoenix for some reason…'

Hoshi's P.o.V.

"What are you doing here, Rhodes?" Aster asked.

"Visiting my family, what do you think?" I spat. Aster rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. See ya, Rhodes."

"Sure you will Phoenix…"

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first Chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I know, it's a little boring right now, I promise it'll get better~ (I hope)! Reviews would be nice!**


	2. Demon's Destiny

**This is chapter 2! Aster vs. Zane in a battle of the titans. A OneShot to anyone who can figure out which character the Aster X Hoshi X ??? love triangle is going to come in! ^^ Oh, and I skipped a few, just don't kill me.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! (I wish I did...)**

* * *

**Another Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Hoshi. I don't own any cards used!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Aster was nowhere to be found. Chazz Princeton managed an impressive defeat against the top freshman, Syrus Truesdale trashed a snotty Obelisk and her bugs, and Alexis and I were crashing in the Slifer Dorm with Chazz.

One more piece of news: Zane Truesdale was heading against Aster Phoenix in a head-to-head match.

Aster's P.o.V.

"Welcome back. I trust your evening was fruitful," Sartorius greeted.

"You could say that," Aster smirked. "So, what's up?"

"I wish you'd spend less time on your…juvenile games and more time preparing for your duels!" he scolded. "You're on the heels of the greatest challenge in your life."

Aster scoffed, "Please. You know I'll win!"

"Yes, the cards do predict victory… However Zane is only one step to your true destiny…"

"Any chance you're gonna tell me what my 'Destiny' might be?" Aster retorted.

"No." Aster rolled his eyes. 'I knew it!' "But you will find out in due time. And until then, you must put your complete faith in me."

"What about Jaden?" he demanded. "I threw that match for you! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?! I've got my career to think about, ya know! It's bad enough you had me enroll in that lame school, but insisting I lose to that Jaden kid?!"

"It was the only way to test him," Sartorius answered simply. "He has more ability than you know."

"But he's not even a pro!" Aster protested.

"Often times the greatest power can be found in the most unlikely of places. Now then, after your match with Zane, you will return to Duel Academy, where you will challenge Jaden Yuki to another duel."

"Alright, but do I get to win this time?" Aster asked.

"Of course. But first things first; your public awaits," Sartorius pointed out.

"Yeah, good point. I've got a big night ahead. After all, it's the night I reveal my new deck," Aster agreed.

Hoshi's P.o.V.

"Hey Jaden, Bastion!" I called down to them. The Slifer and the Ra looked up to where I was and waved.

"Hoshi!" Alexis yelled. "Jaden, Bastion! Let's go, the match is going to start soon!"

"Right!" we all replied.

"So, what's this Zane guy like?" I asked as we all sat with Syrus and Chazz.

Chazz answered, "Zane was the best duelist in the Academy. He just graduated last year after tying with Jaden during the Graduation Match."

"Wow, he's that good?"

"Haven't you faced him?" Alexis asked.

"Nope. I left the Pros this summer. Only for a short while, Jaden; I wouldn't leave my dream for good!" I exclaimed after Jaden opened his mouth to ask why I left the Pro Leagues.

The screen lit up with 'ASTER PHOENIX VS ZANE TRUESDALE'. The classroom filled with chatter.

"Even though I've never met Zane, I hope he trashes that ego-maniac's record down the drain!" I said bitterly, staring away from the screen.

"Aren't you gonna watch, Hoshi?" Jaden asked.

"Heh, nope! I can't stand seeing Phoenix's face. Honestly, I hate him."

"Oh."

"I can't believe Crowler sprung for cable!" Alexis said.

"Well, I would too if it meant being able to see one of my star students…" I muttered.

"GOOD EVENING DUELING FANS! WE ARE COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM THE KAIBA DOME!"

"THAT'S RIGHT GENE, AND THIS CAPACITY CROWD IS SPLIT RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE! IT'S THE ZANIACS VERSUS THE ASTER PHOENATICS!"

"AND THE GAME IS UNDERWAY!"

A blue flame sprouted from the ground and then dispersed, letting the crowd see Zane Truesdale standing with his arms crossed and a look that said, 'I'm going to win, there's no competition!' A bunch of fangirls off to the side were yelling "I LOVE YOU ZANE!" and "MARRY ME ZANE!"

"What does he got that I haven't got?!" Chazz demanded angrily.

"A career, a personality… oh! And a good looking little brother!" Syrus offered, grinning sheepishly.

Another flame jet shot out of the ground and Aster Phoenix rose on a platform. His serious look said that he wasn't holding back.

"I think he's gonna reveal his new deck!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Alexis asked.

"That look," I replied. "He only comes out with that look when he has a surprise in store for his opponent. I should know. I had to earn back my 25 matches. I had 29 matches won, but stupid Phoenix had to beat me."

Aster's fans were yelling, "YOU'RE SO HOT!" and "MARRY ME ASTER!" I dropped my head onto the desk and groaned loudly.

Chazz hugged his knees to his chest in disappointment. "Looks like Zane isn't the only lady-killer!" Hassleberry pointed out.

"TONIGHT'S BIG MYSTERY; WHAT'S IN ASTER'S DECK?"

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT, GENE!"

"I've heard a lot about you. 30 professional duels and not a single defeat? That's not too shabby for a little kid," Zane remarked smugly.

"He'd better watch it. I'm the same age as Aster Phoenix and I won 29! Hmph, and he's got all these fans. Screw both of 'em," I muttered angrily, pulling out some popcorn.

"Uh, Hoshi? Popcorn?" Chazz asked.

"What? I wanted to have some while watching the enjoyable defeat of Aster Phoenix!" I retorted.

"You're too kind. Thanks Gramps!" Aster replied. Zane growled and I had to hold back a laugh at his face.

"Bring it on!" they both yelled.

|ROUND 1|

Aster Phoenix – 4000 | Zane Truesdale – 4000

Aster drew and summoned… Avian? What was that about?

"Dude, Jaden, I think Aster just cheated off your deck! He dueled you and as I remember, just seeing one monster gives him the ability to copy your deck! He got me as well…" I added bitterly.

"You mean his Dark Magic Deck?" I nodded.

"No way! A deck of Heroes?" Zane asked.

"Exactly! Just like your old Academy chum, Jaden! Like my surprise?" Aster smirked.

"Come on bro! That's not cool! Show some originality!" Jaden complained.

"And next I'll throw down a couple of face-downs and end my turn," Aster said.

"SOLID OPENING MOVE BY ASTER PHOENIX."

"I HAVE TO AGREE GENE! PLUS, A SNEEK PEEK INTO THAT NEW MYSTERY DECK OF HIS!"

'Oh God, shut up!' I groaned internally.

Zane smirked as well. "Check it out! He's smiling…" Syrus exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you be? Zane has the advantage. Remember, he's already dueled against Jaden's deck," Bastion pointed out.

"And he already knows how to defeat it," Lex added.

"IF, and only IF, it's JUST like Jaden's," I said. Lex, Chazz, and Bastion all nodded in agreement.

"Hey Aster, check this out! I play Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" A giant silver dragon appeared behind Zane. "I'm allowed to summon him when all monsters in play are on your side. A little trick I picked up at the Academy. Alright Cyber Dragon, attack with Strident Blast!" The dragon roared and breathed a beam of light and aimed it towards Avian.

"You just triggered my Draining Stream trap card!" The light was deflected and Aster continued. "Isn't that special? But not only did it block your dragon's attack, it raises my Life Points by the amount of this attack points."

"Nice move. But here's a better one! It's a spell card! And it's called Trap Booster! So that means, after I ditch a card, I can play a trap card from my hand." Zane let one of his cards go to the Graveyard. "I choose Trap Jammer! And it cancels out your trap card, junior!"

"That's your move? C'mon Zaney, you realize…a card like that…is a dime a dozen!" Aster activated his own Trap Jammer. "I have my own Trap Jammer! And it cancels out all your hard work."

Aster Phoenix – 6100 | Zane Truesdale – 4000

"What an even match!" Bastion exclaimed.

"They're neck and neck! Now this is what I call combat!" Hassleberry agreed.

'Pfft, this isn't even close. They haven't seen what Aster can do."

"Excuse me for just a few minutes…" I said, getting up and walking out. I walked to the rooftop and looked off the to, staring out into the forest and letting the wind blow my short chestnut hair.

**Flashback**

"AND THAT'S IF FOLKS! ASTER PHOENIX HAS BEATEN THE CURRENTLY UNDEFEATED HOSHI HANAKO RHODES!"

I groaned and pulled myself up into a sitting position. Rubbing the back of my head, I looked up when I saw an outstretched hand.

"Need a hand?" Aster asked teasingly. I ignored him and pushed myself off the ground.

"Good match, Phoenix. We'll face again one day, but the outcome will be so much different," I vowed.

"Heh, you wish." The two of us shook hands and when we let go, I felt something in mine. We left the stage and in the lounge I opened my hand. It was a slip of paper, folded into a tiny square.

I opened it and saw that there was something written on the small sheet.

'Ms. Rhodes, I request that you meet me out front. I hope that you don't take this loss seriously. Thank you for the great duel. –Aster Phoenix'

I smiled and ran outside. Sure enough, Mr. Phoenix was there, hand in his pocket.

"So, you decided to come." I nodded. "Great! Would you like to come for a ride?" he offered.

"O-Oh… Uh, thanks…Aster. That would be great!" I agreed. He opened the limo door and I slipped in, him coming after me.

"Hoshi, so you've been a Pro since you were 10?" Aster asked, handing me a water bottle.

"Yeah, oh, thanks. I was discovered by Mr. Wheeler when I was nine. He trained me to be the best duelist that he could make me. You've joined when you turned 13, right?"

"Yeah, after my dad died, the D took care of me. I just want to find out what happened to his card."

"Card? What card?" I asked.

"One he made and hid before he died," Aster replied.

"Wow, I hope you find it…Aster."

**Scene Change**

I ran up to Aster to meet up with him before the big match. It was the finals of that year's Junior Championship (20 and under).

That day, everything changed.

**End Flashback**

I returned to the room to hear Syrus ask, "Elemental who? But Aster fused Avian and Burstinitrix! Uh, hello? Where's good old Flame Wingman?"

"Somebody tell him," Chazz sighed.

"Tell me what?" Sy asked bluntly.

"It's simple Syrus; whenever you fuse Elemental Heroes, you have a choice of what high-level monster they combine to create," Bastion said while Chazz nodded.

"That's right, and each monster has different powers!" Alexis added.

"Oh, so when Jaden fuses those two heroes, he can decide to form Flame Wingman or Phoenix Enforcer!" Sy summarized.

"Wait, I can? Wow, who knew?" Jaden asked sheepishly.

"Wow, you're dumber than I thought! And that's saying a lot," Chazz snapped.

Jaden ignored him and continued, "What do you know? My deck has a new trick! Why didn't anyone tell me about this before?"

"How did this spazz ever beat me?!" Chazz cried.

"Easy, he may not be knowledgeable, but Jaden's pretty skilled!" I exclaimed.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Chazz huffed.

The round continued with Aster destroying Cyber Dragon. Zane used his Power Bond spell card and formed his Cyber Twin Dragon. With 5600 attack, Zane looked sure to win. Aster's Life Points went down to 2600, but Zane wasn't finished. His dragon was able to attack again.

"Just like I thought! Aster's gonna lose!" Chazz exclaimed smugly.

With the second attack from Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon, Aster's points decreased to 0. Or so I thought.

Aster had actually activated his trap, Elemental Recharge, which raised his points by 1000. Power Bond's price took a large chunk, 2800 points, to be exact, out of Zane's Life Points.

Aster then had the nerve to toy with Zane's dragon using his Sparkman and Spark Blaster. The crowd actually started laughing at Zane!

The gang was really shocked at how fast Aster made Zane look bad. Could I blame them? I thought Zane had more bite to him…

"I play Polymerization! I'll fuse Sparkman with Phoenix Enforcer to create… Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" With 2500 attack and a secret special ability, Zane was in deep trouble.

Zane's Twin Dragon went 'good-bye' after a fatal hit from Aster's Shining Phoenix Enforcer. Fortunately for Zane, his Dragon was in defense mode.

"I play Polymerization! Then, I'll play Cybernetic Fusion!" Zane removed all three of his Cyber Dragons to play his ultimate weapon – Cyber End Dragon.

"Talk about a sweet comeback!" Jaden said, amazed.

"Nice! He just bought himself a victory!" Bastion exclaimed.

However, Cyber End Dragon's 4000 attack points were no match for Aster and his trap, Destruction of Destiny, which allowed Aster to toss five cards, four of which were heroes. Add that to the four he already had, multiply that by 300, and add it to 2500, and that's the amount of attack strength that Shining Phoenix Enforcer had. If you're too lazy, that's 4900. Enough to take out Cyber End and Zane's Life Points all in one shot.

"UNBELIEVABLE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ZANE TRUESDALE HAS LOST!"

"HISTORY HAS BEEN MADE HERE AT THE KAIBA DOME!"

"How can this be?" Zane asked, unbelievingly.

"It's simple; you can't hide from destiny!" Aster replied.

"The Demon! It's you!" Zane cried out.

"I can't believe Aster just took out my brother!" Syrus cried.

"What do you expect?" I asked, my voice stone cold. Everyone turned to me, but I crossed my arms and stared at the screen. "He's Aster Phoenix. No one has defeated him. No one."

"He beat you?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah. Even the Black Skull Mage wasn't a match for him. Aster used a Red-Eyes Black Dragon deck." My hand curled into a fist and Bastion placed his hand on my fist. "Sorry, dueling rage…"

"What an impressive win! What's your secret?" Amanda, another reporter, asked.

"Like I tell my fans, winning duels is a piece of cake – when destiny's got your back."

"Leave it to Aster to yuck it up and Amanda to make him look good," I muttered. There were three different reporters that stood out; Kimi, my best friend, who helps both Aster and my reputation, Amanda, who makes male duelists look good, and Kara, the gossip girl. "Thank god Kara isn't there…"

"Why's that?" Alexis asked.

"I'll tell you guys later."

"Now, tell us about this new deck of yours."

"Well, there's a reason I unveiled it today. See last week I paid a visit to Duel Academy and get this; there's a student there that totally copied my deck!" Aster explained.

Jaden's face turned a little red with anger and his eyes narrowed. "Jay, don't let him get to you! He did this to me to get me to challenge him to a re-match, so don't play into his hands," I whispered.

"I guess I can't blame him. I mean, who wouldn't want to be just like me, right?" Aster continued.

'Everyone, jerk.'

"But before this wanna-be took all the credit, I had to reveal MY deck. You see, this student, who shall remain nameless, has sort of a 'following' among hard-core dueling fans. And the last thing I need is some prep school punk taking the credit for MY hard work!"

"That settles it; I officially can't stand this bloke!" Bastion said.

"Hey, just chill. He's like this...a lot," I told him. 'Not a while ago.'

"Now whether you like me or not, there's one fact no one out there can dispute; I'm the best. I can't be beat. And to prove it, I'm challenging this school-boy! I won't tell you his name, but it rhymes with: Shmaden Shmuki."

"The heck?" I asked.

"Hear me Shmaden? You know who you are, you card thief!" Aster yelled into the camera. "You think your Aster rip-off deck is so great? Prove it! By putting it up against my deck."

'If he beats Jaden, it's all over! Just like me…'

**Flashback**

"Look Hoshi, just because you're a Pro doesn't mean that you can defeat destiny!" Aster yelled from across the field. "No one can hide from destiny."

"I'm not saying I can! Just shut up and make your move!" I shouted back.

"I will!" Aster drew and smirked. "Now, I'll play Flute of Summoning Dragon! I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The giant black dragon roared and flew down behind Aster.

"Oh crud…" I said.

"That's right! Now, I'll use Change of Heart and take your Summoned Skull!" My last line of defense, Summoned Skull, disappeared and reappeared on Aster's side of the field. "I'm not done yet! I play Polymerization and fuse Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon together to form Black Skull Dragon!" A giant dragon – bigger than Red-Eyes Black Dragon – reared its ugly head and took place besides Aster. "Now attack Hoshi's Life Points directly!"

"Ah!" I braced myself for the hit. With only 1000 Life Points left, Black Skull Dragon finished my Life Points and the duel. "Ouch…"

Aster simply smirked and said, "As I've said, you can't hide from destiny."

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

So, did ya like the flashback/cliffie? ^^" Not much of a cliffie... Please leave a review! I'll answer to you in a message! Oh, and a OneShot to anyone to figures out the love triangle!**


	3. Hero Storm

Chapter 3

Aster's P.o.V.

As Aster walked into Sartorius's fortune telling room, Sartorius said, "A wise choice…"

"Yeah, you were right. I have to beat that Jaden kid. It's the only way. My entire career is on the line here!" Aster replied.

"Glad you agree. But dueling Jaden wasn't my idea."

"Huh?" Aster asked.

"This rivalry was determined by the hands of fate."

"That may be true, but we both already know fate's chosen me to be the best."

Hoshi's P.o.V.

"Well Jaden, when Aster gets here, you'd better be ready…or you'll be crushed," I told the duelist.

"Chill Hoshi! It's like you doubt me…" Jaden pouted.

"I don't; it's just that we don't know his real deck," I protested. "I'm outta here. Sy, Bastion, make sure he at least finishes his homework. I've gotta make a call…"

"O-Okay…" Sy stuttered, confused.

"Alright, don't worry about a thing!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Thanks." I walked out the door to the Main Hall. Taking out my black and turquoise phone, I dialed a number. "Hey Joey. Are you busy? No, it's not that important, but… No… I get it… Yeah, see ya when I get back to Domino…" I hung up and sighed. "How disappointing…" Then, a guy ran past me with a bag that looked stuffed.

"What's your rush, tough guy?" someone laughed. I immediately stood up from where I was sitting on one of the stone markers. "Now that you stole those cards, don't you want to use them?"

"What'd ya want?" the guy asked. I looked closer and I saw that it looked like something you'd see on a Duel Monster's card. With a red cape and a skull for a head, I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley.

"I'm just looking for a friendly duel…" he laughed again.

'I recognize that voice!' I thought.

"You don't know who I am?" the voice asked. "I'm Aster Phoenix!"

Soon Afterwards

A large explosion shook the ground and the terrifying looking Duel Monster stared down at the man.

"I've got a little saying. It goes; You can't hide from destiny!" Aster smirked.

I looked down at the thief. "Aster, this is pointless! You can't really want to inflict this much damage to him!" I exclaimed.

Aster just walked away. "You want free cards? Take 'em! They won't be much use to you… In prison!" he yelled back at the man.

"Halt! Who goes there?" someone shouted. There were at least five people there who were staring at the scene in front of them.

"Aster Phoenix!" another exclaimed.

"Jaden? Is that you?" I asked, squinting to see who was there. Two Ra Yellows… Bastion and Syrus; A Slifer… Jaden; From what I could see, Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte.

"Hoshi? What are you doing?" Bastion asked.

"Don't ask me; ask Phoenix!" I glared angrily at the superstar.

"Hey, who's that?" Syrus asked.

"Some punk that thought crime paid off. Turns out he was wrong…" Aster replied smugly.

"Woah, it looks like you knocked him out cold!" Sy marveled at the sight.

Bastion, on the other hand, was disgusted. "What've you done to him?"

"Jaden! How've you been, bro?" Aster asked.

"Hey, Bastion asked you a question!" Syrus shouted.

"Yeah, now fess up!" Jaden agreed.

"Hey, save it for the duel."

My phone suddenly rung and I looked at it to see that Joey was calling back. "Hey… Yeah, still here… Not at all… Only if you're insane… Joey, if you send her, I will personally come back and knock you unconscious, and I'm quite capable of doing that… Hang on…" I put my hand over the receiver and excused myself from the rest of the gang, who, other than Alexis, looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Good, so, ya think you can make it back for a pro duel?" Joey asked.

"Anytime. As long as I can come back afterwards," I replied.

"O'course ya can!" he exclaimed.

"Joey, how long are you going to take?" someone yelled from the back.

"Hi Mai!" I shouted. "Joey, I'll see you later! Bye!"

The Next Day

I was literally dragged to the arena by Alexis and Bastion. I really didn't want to see Jaden get his butt handed to him.

"Lex, no! Don't you dare make me watch Jaden's embarrassing defeat!" I protested, trying to yank my hand away from her grasp. Alexis kept dragging me to the arena, Bastion right behind.

At the arena, we all took our seats in the stands. Jaden walked up to the dueling center and Lex whispered, "They're about to start."

"I. Don't. Care. Lex," I hissed through gritted teeth

"Your back-up troops are right here, sarge!"

'Why am I thinking that Aster's gonna win? No, no, no! I can't think like that now! Just keep cheering for Jaden!'

Jaden smiled down at his deck and spoke to it for a little. "Bastion? Why's Jay speaking to his cards?"

"He's a follower of Yugi Muto."

"Oh."

"We love Aster, yes we do! We love Aster, how 'bout you?" Alexis's friends, Mindy and Jasmine, were cheering for Aster and then freaking out about him just waving at them.

"HEY GIRLIES! YOU WANNA WATCH THE STUPID DUEL OR NOT!?" I yelled. Alexis stared at me in amazement, as did everyone else. Mindy… Well… she just stuck her tongue out at me. "IMMATURE MUCH?" I shouted.

"Woah, calm down, Shi." Lex pulled on my jacket to calm me down.

"Sure… "

"Well, that was pathetic," Lex conceded.

"They're supposed to be with us!" Syrus whined.

"I'm gonna have a word with those two." Lex got up and started walking towards the pair. All the boys blocked her path.

"Oh no ya don't!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Syrus explained, "We're not falling for that. You just want to sit near Aster." Everyone else nodded. Alexis cleared her throat and sat back down, a blush visible on her face.

"Wow… and you call them pathetic," I muttered.

The two duelists slid their decks into their disks and got ready to duel. However, Jay started to speak with… nothing.

Aster's P.o.V.

Easily starting off with a defensive move, Jaden Yuki started with a power move. His FlameWingman.

Throughout the duel I stopped to see a blonde girl speaking with Hoshi Rhodes, who I assumed was Alexis.

Hoshi's P.o.V.

"Oh! I get it! Aster's trying to knock out Jaden's unique strategy of power and effects with the same monster effects in different forms! Plus the fact that Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed helps."

The duel continued for several rounds of Hero versus Hero. With appearances from Tempest, Shining Phoenix Enforcer, and Shining FlareWingman.

'This bites. This is just like the duel that I was beaten by Aster.'

"When it leaves the field, I can unleash a new kind of hero from my deck. They're known as the Destiny Heroes!" Aster shouted.

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Destiny Heroes?" Jaden asked, astonished.

"What Heroes?" Chazz asked.

"Destiny, son. They already said it twice."

"Riddle me this, guys. Who's the duelist who's a happy-go-lucky guy, a real good duelist, and is about to get his but handed to him?" I spat sarcastically. 'Of course. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Stupid. Jaden thought that he actually stands a chance against Phoenix? Don't make me laugh.'

"I'd rather not answer that, and what are they? The Destiny Heroes, I mean." Syrus looked at Bastion.

He just looked appalled. "Don't look at me!"

"Then look at me." Everyone turned to me. "The Destiny Heroes are a type of hero that is unique to Aster Phoenix's deck. They're one-of-a-kind, created by Aster's father before… " I swallowed, "… before he died."

The Destiny Heroes Deck was unbelievable. Weak monsters, mostly, but with wicked special effects. For too long the match dragged on, too long that we spectators had to endure the drama.

"OH SOMEBODY JUST WIN!" I yelled.

Soon, my wish came true. Aster won, defeating Jaden and smirking as if it were nothing.

"Jaden lost!" Chazz, Bastion, and Alexis exclaimed.

Jaden tipped over and all of his cards were ejected out of his Duel Disk.

"His cards!' Sy and Hassleberry yelled.

"Jaden!" I rushed down to see if he was alive, forget awake! As everyone else came rushing down the stands, I glared at the little hub where Aster was watching everything.

'Okay, Phoenix. You mess with me, I ignore you. But you mess with my friends, you get hurt.'


	4. Meet Lexalicious

**Okay guys! Review time~!**

**Ammogirl101: Yay! Did I change your mind yet?**

**Haibara Kawaii: Thanks for reviewing and the advice! I can't guarantee it will be used, but I'll take it into consideration for when I use action scenes!**

**kisshu'sgirl119: Really? Thanks!**

**Okay, onto the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Hoshi**

**

* * *

Meet Lexalicious**

As it turns out, everything was not okay with Jaden. He couldn't see his cards anymore. Everyone, even Chazz, was worried about him.

"Okay… THAT FREAKIN' DOES IT!" I yelled, disturbing half the students in the Slifer Mess Hall. "If Aster Phoenix thinks he can just waltz in here and hurt Jaden's pride, reputation, and mental stability, than he's just got another thing coming."

"Look, I know you want revenge, but this won't help!" Bastion replied.

"I get it. You guys don't want me to go strangle Phoenix… " I sighed.

After lunch, which, surprisingly, Jaden missed, we all headed up to Chazz's room.

Finally, Bastion looked up. "I hate to dampen the cheery mood, but we've got a problem. This dorm. With Jaden out, they might tear it down."

"He's right guys; we're doomed… " Syrus agreed.

"Our headquarters? Gone?" Hassleberry asked sadly, hanging his head.

"Uh… Sorry to be the optimistic one here, but we're not done yet!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! We may be one man down, but we're six men strong! Okay, four men and two lovely ladies. Alright! Three men, a lady, a pro, and Syrus! The point is, we've gotta fight!" Chazz said, standing.

Bastion agreed. "Here, here, Chazz!"

Alexis too. "I'm in!"

Syrus next. "I'll stand by and cheer!"

Then me. "Hey, this could be fun!"

Hassleberry then exclaimed, "How about a group 'Yee-haw?'"

"YEE-HAW!" we all cried.

"Crowler, if you try anything, you'll crash into a wall of brotherhood!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Yeah, brotherhood!" Sy agreed happily.

"Sisterhood, too!" both Lex and I shouted. We looked at each other and started laughing at once.

"Just like old times, huh Lex?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, all for one, right guys?" we asked in unison.

"And one for all," Bastion agreed.

"Does anyone else hear singing? Or is it just me?" Chazz suddenly asked.

We all rushed out to the docks where someone was singing. The lyrics were horrible, so I knew who it was at once.

"Hey sissies!" Atticus yelled, strumming his guitar.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me… " I said, mortified.

"A-Atticus!?" Alexis shouted.

"No way… " Chazz said in disbelief.

"Nice song." Syrus looked down in astonishment.

"Hold on! Who's he callin' sissies?" Hassleberry demanded.

I exchanged a look with Alexis. "Well, us. We're his sisters… Yeah, he's our big bro… " I sighed. "Unfortunately."

"I knew that."

Atticus ran his boat ashore and greeted us.

"So, what brings you to this side of campus?" Alexis asked carefully.

"C'mon, you know! Crowler's plan, remember?" Atticus replied.

"Oh, that. Well, I'm out. But Lex can answer for herself."

"You're joking," she said simply.

"He sounds pretty serious to me!" someone retorted. We all looked over to see something emerging from the cliff. It was Crowler… with a boat strapped to his back.

"Chancellor Crowler?" Alexis asked.

I just looked abashed while he continued, "Nice day for snorkeling, isn't it? By the way, Alexis, have you come to your senses yet or not?" Alexis, appalled, let her jaw drop. Syrus looked at Chazz, confused, who turned to Hassleberry, who turned to Bastion, who shrugged.

"I don't know what they're talking about!"

"MY senses? I'm not the one in a wetsuit with a boat strapped to my back." I giggled at Alexis's comment while Atticus shrugged. Crowler almost fell off the cliff.

"Sis, can't you just give this idea a chance?" Atticus begged, not noticing Crowler struggling to keep his balance on the cliff. Eventually, the boat slid off his back, almost taking him with it. I tried even harder to stifle my laughter. "Please?"

Cautiously, Syrus stepped up and asked, "What idea?"

"I already told you guys, didn't I?" Alexis replied with a blush visible on her face. "Crowler wants Atticus and I to become a pop singing duo… "

"What's so bad about that?" Crowler demanded as he walked up behind Atticus, both of them smiling like idiots. "I get free publicity, you get a free dress," Chazz's eyes widened at this, "it's a win-win situation!"

Chazz went all googly-eyed at the thought of Lex in the ugly red dress. "A little help here?" she snapped.

"Yeah Chazz. You know she can't carry a tune!" Bastion exclaimed. I urked as he was slapped clean across the face by Alexis, landing face first into the dirt. Syrus and Hassleberry stared at him as if he had been bombed.

"You gotta know when to hold it, soldier… " Hassleberry advised.

Bastion looked up weakly and groaned, "I was trying to help… Girls… So complex."

Atticus then looked like a brilliant idea had just smacked him. "Wait! I know… " I didn't know where he got it from, but Atticus pulled out a cardboard cutout like the ones you'd see in music stores. "Meet Lexalicious, your glammed out alter-ego!" I urked again as I looked over the picture of Lex in a short red dress and long white scarf.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me… " I sighed, scared of what he might do next. "Please, don't tell me that –!" Atticus nodded.

"You're next, Shi!" he exclaimed.

"Incase you've forgotten, I hit just as hard, if not harder, than Alexis when I don't like something or someone." My big bro flinched, as if remembering when I 'accidentally' broke his guitar when he still sucked at singing.

Alexis finally got her tongue back and yelled, "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!"

"Fine, go cas," Atticus replied as the cardboard cutout's outfit changed. I raised my fist as if I was about to slug Atticus.

"Just give it up. I'm staying." Alexis's hands bunched into fists as she too looked like she wanted to give Atticus a hard knock on the head.

"Man, you're as stubborn as ever, sis!" Atticus shook his head while Crowler folded up the cutout of Lex. "C'mon Chazzy. Talk some sense into her!"

"ME?!" Chazz asked.

"Yeah! Tell her how we'd take the pop charts by storm!" He paused and then added, "And how we'd sell out arenas around the world!"

Chazz, now excited, ran up and asked, "And how I'd be your groupie?!"

Alexis yelled, "C'mon Chazz! Tell him we've got more important things to do! Tell him about our dorm! How we're all going to protect it!"

"I was getting there!" Chazz meekly defended himself.

"Come on Chazz, don't listen to her!" Atticus interrupted.

"Tell him Chazz!"

"Tell him!" "Tell her!" they both yelled.

Chazz lost it. "I can't take it! Don't make me chose between you! The pressure's just too much! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" Hassleberry sighed and said something to Syrus who shook his head in agreement.

"You're not getting involved?" Bastion whispered.

"Not a chance. They can go for months at a time."

Bastion looked surprised. "I knew Alexis had a temper, but nothing like this!"

"Oh, this isn't half of it!" I laughed.

"How ever did it end?" Bastion asked.

"Hmm, well, either Lex beat the crap out of Atticus or Atticus annoyed her half to death with his really bad singing. But usually, it ends… "

"You and I have to duel, sis!" Atticus exclaimed.

I sighed. "Just like that."

"Oh."

The arena was soon packed, mostly with Atticus's female fans.

"Okay… ya know what? Right now, Atticus isn't any better than Phoenix. I'm gonna go to sleep. Wake me up when Lex wins… " I yawned.

Syrus asked, "How do you know Alexis is going to win?"

"It's happened before, Sy. Soooo many times before."

**Dream/Flashback**

I was walking into the arena of my first tournament. "Here we go, Dark Magician Girl. I hope you're up to it, because this could be our big break!" I walked onstage, the lights blinding my vision. I raised my Duel Disk to my eyes and stepped out to hear the roar of the crowd.

"Hey, my opponent's a little girl? This is gonna be fun!" My opponent chuckled darkly.

I breathed in, swallowing my anger. "Just calm down… I can win! Yeah! We can do this!"

During the ending round, I drew my favorite girl. "Alright!" I sacrifice my Magician's Valkyria to summon out my Dark Magician Girl!" She appeared in a blinding flash of pink light and winked. "And now, I'll activate my face-down, Sage's Stone! And this allows me to summon Dark Magician to the field!" Dark Magician came out solemn, and waved his wand around, purple sparks flying from it. "Now, I'll attack send Dark Magician Girl to attack you directly!" She narrowed her eyes and sent a beam of magic at my opponent. He flinched, but my turn wasn't over. "I guess that your trap card is a card like Negate Attack, so I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Say bye to your trap!" His Negate Attack was destroyed and sent to the grave. "Finish this! Dark Magic Attack!"

"And that's it, folks! Hoshi Hanako Rhodes has won the New World tournament! Here to congratulate her is Yugi Muto! Along with his friend, Joey Wheeler!"

"That was a very good match, Ms. Rhodes. I see you use a Dark Magic Deck?" Yugi asked. I nodded happily.

"Yes sir, Mr. Yugi, sir!" I chirped, pulling my deck out of the duel disk. I ejected the cards in my grave and shuffled my deck.

"May I see your deck, Miss?" Yugi asked. "Oh, and call me Yugi."

"Sure… Yugi!" I handed him my deck, careful not to drop any cards. Yugi looked over the cards and smiled.

"I have something that I think you'd like. After the ceremony, why don't you come to the game shop?" he asked. I nodded and turned as the announcer started to say the names of the contestants.

"And our winner, the 9-year-old Hoshi Hanako Rhodes!" I stepped up, smiling broadly and waved to the crowd.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I yelled. Joey was smiling and Yugi was looking at him knowingly.

**End Flashback**

"… Hoshi? HOSHI!" My eyes snapped open, only to see Bastion standing above me. "Yeah, Alexis won."

"I knew it! Cough it up, Bastion!" Bastion groaned and handed over my deck. "Thank you!" He mumbled something inaudible. "Well, did you get a good look?" Bastion nodded. "Then… I'm not dueling you!" Bastion sighed and shook his head. I had let him see my deck before the match. If Atticus won, he got one Spell from my deck. But, I got my deck back since Atticus lost horribly to Alexis and her Cyber Angels.

"Ah, well. I'm just worried about Jaden right now. Aren't you?" I nodded, remembering the blank look on Jaden's face when he woke up after losing to Aster.

'I wonder where he is now… '

* * *

**R & R, if you will!**


	5. Keep Your Mind Wide Open

**Okay, reviewness!**

**

* * *

**

Keep Your Mind Wide Open

When I stood in the doorway the next day, the roll call was missing something.

"Syrus?"

"Here!"

"Mueller?"

"Here!"

"Jaden?" Nothing. "Jaden?" Still nothing. "Jaden?" Again, nothing. I sighed as the teacher kept repeating Jaden's name, even though everyone knew he wasn't in class. Heck, he may as well not have been in school!

"Oh, Jaden." Hassleberry pushed his way passed Bastion and out the door. Syrus just slammed his head down on the table and wailed.

Jaden's P.o.V.

He stared out to the ocean, wondering if he would ever see his cards again. 'Three days since I lost to Aster and I still can't see my cards… '

Jaden looked up when he heard a familiar voice. "Kuriboh? That you? Hello?" Jaden got no answer from the clouds. Sighing, he took out his deck and stared at the blank surface of each card.

"Quit moping already!" someone snapped. Jaden looked over towards the cliff to see Chazz standing there, looking out to the sea.

"Chazz?" Jaden asked, not believing his rival came out to tell him to cheer up. "What are you doing here?"

Chazz replied, "I came out here to think, alright?" The wind blew his spiked hair in different directions as he continued, "Besides, I was sick of hearing everyone go on and on about how much they're worried about you. Everywhere I go, it's always Jaden, Jaden, Jaden! Ah, anyway, is it true you can't talk to your monsters anymore?"

Jaden sighed and looked down. "I guess… "

"Snap out of it man!" Chazz shouted. "And stop bumming everyone out."

"Listen, Chazz. Dueling is all I've ever really cared about. And now, I can't do the thing I love the most."

"I know what you need! Let's duel, now!" Chazz exclaimed, fists raised. "That's the only way you're gonna get over this!" Jaden simply stood up. "Come on! I'll even go easy on you! Don't walk away! Let's get our game on!"

"Maybe later, Chazz."

Hoshi's P.o.V.

I walked down to the docks, where I sat with my back against the lighthouse. Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind me. They got louder and louder as the person approached. "Hoshi?"

"Jaden, that you?" Jaden Yuki nodded. "My Ra! Where have you been! Everyone's been worried sick."

"Yeah… I know." I looked around him and noticed that he had a boat ready.

"Hey… why is there a boat ready to leave?" Jaden looked down uncomfortably. My eyes widened. "You're not! You're leaving?"

"Why should I stay if I can't see my cards?" he asked miserably. "This school is called Duel Academy. I can't see my cards, so I can't duel."

"You didn't tell anyone, did you Jay?" I asked.

"No. And I wasn't planning on anyone finding out." I realized what he meant.

"I won't tell anyone. I can buy you a little time so no one will find out," I promised. Jaden smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

"See ya around, Jay. Good luck!" I smiled at him and held my hand out for him to shake. He smiled, a smile of the Jaden I knew. "Good-bye, Jaden Yuki."

(Have you ever seen the sky, so beautiful, colorful, wide, and wonderful?

Have you ever felt the sun shine, so brilliantly, raining down, over you and me?

Have you wanted more? Wanted more?)

As the engine roared, the water started churning, as if it didn't want Jaden to leave. The skies clouded, like they were trying to turn him back.

(You've got to keep your mind wide open, all the possibilities

You've got to live with your eyes open, believe in what you see…)

As the motorboat disappeared into the sun, the bright blue sky reappeared, knowing it was too late to stop Jaden from leaving.

(Think of all the days you've wasted, worrying, wandering, hopelessly hoping

Think of all the time ahead, don't hesitate, contemplate, no, it's not too late

Have you ever wanted more? Don't you know there's so much more?)

I slowly walked up to the cliffs, wondering where Jaden was going to go. Then, I wondered if he even knew where he was going. I looked up to the sky and wished him well where ever he went.

(You've got to keep your mind wide open, all the possibilities

You've got to live with your eyes open, believe in what you see…)

I looked around at the clouds and decided to sit under the large tree that I had met Jaden under the second day to duel him. Of course, he won. He was like a brother to me, more so than Atticus, even though that wasn't exactly saying much.

(Tomorrow's sunrise is full of surprises, don't let them take your dreams away)

I took a deep breath as the sun started to set. Dipping into the horizon, the golden orb stood out against the crimson sky. I didn't know that I'd been outside for that long.

I jumped as the phone on my belt started vibrating. I picked it up, checking the caller ID. "Joey? Is that you?"

"Naw, it's the tooth fairy. What did you think?" he exclaimed. I urked as he yelled. "And I just wanna tell ya that since the new season's started, you gotta sign up for it."

"Joey, you have to for me. I can't fly over now."

"Sure. YOU OWE ME ONE!" Joey yelled into the phone. I rolled my eyes; he always tried that.

"I don't." Joey mumbled something, pouting.

"Darn… "

I laughed at his reaction and said, "See ya, Joey."

At the Slifer Cafeteria

As we were all sitting down, me fidgeting, Syrus ran in, yelling, "Call the Coast Guard! Call the Marines!"

Everyone stood up. "Syrus? What's going on?" Bastion asked.

"JADEN'S GONE MISSING!" Syrus wailed, standing in the doorway. I looked down at my feet, hoping they wouldn't notice my discomfort. "He grabbed all of his stuff and just took off!" Syrus was almost hysterical.

Hassleberry replied, disbelievingly, "He retreated?"

"Pathetic," Chazz snorted. I stood up and sat next to him. He had no intention of looking for Jaden, and I have to admit that I didn't either. I knew that Jaden wasn't planning on coming back, seeing as he had already left. The endless chatter continued. I sat on the cliff where Jaden used to, and I could hear everyone calling Jaden's name. Tears started to form as I realized what I had helped Jaden do. All of his friends were in panic mode, with the exception of Chazz, and I wasn't helping my sister. Everyone searched and searched until it was completely dark. Chazz stood up from the table when they came back. I asked if he wanted company, but he yelled back, "NO! I'm just going to my dorm to get something, if you wanted to know." I grimaced, but nodded that I understood.

After an hour of eating and studying and doing some other hobby or something, I asked, "Hey guys?" They all looked up at me. "Chazz should've been back down by now, so what do you think happened?" Alexis shrugged and Hassleberry and Syrus looked down at their duel, while Bastion's face darkened until I looked at him, a little bit worried about Chazz. "I think… Chazz's in trouble. I'm going to go find him, so I don't recommend moving from the Silfer Dorms until I get back with Chazz, okay?" They all looked highly confused, but nodded all the same.

"CHAZZ! Where are you?" I cried, looking around in the forest. A large bang went off deeper in the forest. I turned towards it and realized a duel was going on. As I got closer, I ducked behind the bushes. Chazz was dueling someone with long blue hair. A gasp escaped me, for the man was Sartorius, Aster's manager! "Good grief, what is Chazz thinking?" I whispered to myself.

Chazz was getting his butt kicked even though his monsters were working well with the strategy he played. His Armed Dragon LV. 7, which soon evolved into Armed Dragon LV. 10, used its special ability to wipe out the Ojama Tokens Chazz placed on Sartorius's side of the field, and dealt out 900 points of damage, which soon increased when Armed Dragon attacked Sartorius directly.

Sartorius, left with 100 LP, played one more card, one that could determine the duel. If it landed right side up, Sartorius's monster was destroyed, and he'd lose, but if it landed upside down, the effect took its toll on Chazz. Unfortunately, Chazz told it to stop and it landed upside down. Even with 3000 LP, the Armed Dragon destroyed cost Chazz the LP he had left.

Sartorius explained why he knew he'd win, and as he did, exposed the Chazz that he himself didn't want to expose. Chazz, flustered, tried to regain his composure, but only fell prey to Sartorius's mumbling about "The Society Of Light".

I gasped as Chazz hung unconscious, silently praying that it was all a joke. When he didn't wake up, I tried to run.

"Going somewhere?"


	6. Fate's Hand

**Bwa ha ha! The evil cliff-hanger monster strikes again! XD Well, not this time, but my buddy Tek-Tek wanted to know what happens next! :3 *evil smirk***

**Well, be prepared! The fluffiness will come in maybe two chapters, so read on!**

**Oh, and I got a lot of e-mails about everybody putting this on their favorites list, but I WANT REVIEWS!**

**Tek-Tek, do not say anything about this, but can anyone guess the three-four people other than Aster that Hoshi is caught in-between?**

**XD SHIPPING NAMES! (No, these aren't real shippings... use the shipping names if you want, but not the couples unless permission is given!)**

**Hoshi/Aster (My personal fave) = Starshipping**

**Hoshi/? (I don't like this one, but I had to. I do like the minor fluffy points in it, though. :3) = Thundershipping**

**Hoshi/? (HAHAHAHAHA Be warned! Later chapters have this one!) = Magicshipping**

**Hoshi/? (Er... I kinda made this one obvious... :P PLEASE FIGURE THIS ONE OUT! T^T) = Yellowshipping**

**Hoshi/? (This one comes in sooooo much later. X3) = Nightshipping**

**First person to message me with the five correct pairings wins! You may request a RC/OC oneshot! 8D (WARNING! No lemons or rated M, kay?)**

**CONTEST BEGINS NOW! Deadline: Sometime before this story ends... XP**

* * *

Fate's Hand

Bastion's P.o.V.

Chazz came back early the next morning, wearing all white. But that wasn't the only shocking part; he had carried Hoshi in, and she was unconscious.

"Chazz! We were beginning to think you disappeared, too! Are you alright?" Syrus asked. Chazz waved it off and Syrus continued, "You look different… Did you get a haircut… or a nose job or something?"

Hoshi's P.o.V.

I groggily sat up, and realized I was on a couch in Chazz's room. "She's awake!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Can I talk to her alone?" Chazz asked, or demanded, standing up. Bastion looked at him suspiciously, but left. "You can't tell anyone about last night." 'Huh? What happened last night?' As I voiced my thoughts, Chazz smirked. "Good." I watched silently as he walked out of the room, saying he'd be checking in on me soon.

A few hours later, I was still sitting in Chazz's room, since Alexis had been sure that I was sick or something. I could hear Chazz ranting about the Society Of Light as he stood on the roof and yelled down at the others.

"MODERN DUELING" popped up on the screen. I groaned, for it was the special on the top five young duelists. Myself, Zane, Aster, Jesse, and Carrie, another female duelist who used a deck like Alexis's. Nothing else was on, so, I watched the show that made me relive my worst memories.

Jaden's P.o.V.

As Jaden shouted to the sky, asking for a sign, something caught his eye. A falling star. "A shooting star? That's a great sign!" he exclaimed. "Now all I have to do is figure out what it means!" But the star looked like it was on fire, blazing through the sky. Blazing through the sky and straight towards Jaden. "I changed my mind! I don't want a sign!" he yelled as he tried to start up the boat. The star flashed, and a rainbow of colors spread through his vision.

Old rivals… Zane, Bastion, Chazz… Friends… Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry… And the duelist who started it all. Aster Phoenix. Jaden yelped and covered his face as he went hurdling through the image. The maniacal laughter rang in his ears as he yelled and went crashing towards land.

Jaden slowly opened his eyes and found himself on a beach. "Guess I floated back to Academy Island." But when he looked at his surroundings, a giant planet was sitting in the ocean. "Uh… Or not? Breathe deep, Jay. This is all just a dream!" he assured himself. "Yeah… that's it! A super-realistic dream! Couldn't I have dreamed myself into a fast food joint, or something? Hold on… This whole thing can't be a dream! 'Cause to do that, I'd actually have to fall asleep!" Jaden thought for a moment, and then said, "Unless that shooting star did hit me, and now I've bit the dust!" A brief pause, and then… "Ah! Talk about your major bummers… " Jaden laid down on the sand and stared at the sky. "Okay, calm down. So this is the great beyond, huh? Oh great! Just perfect! I forgot my swimsuit! Well, they'd better have cable up here!" he shouted, tossing and turning from side to side like he was having a tantrum.

A dolphin squealed and someone said, "Don't you know that television rots your brain?" Jaden sat up and looked for the person who asked him that, but all he saw were dolphins.

"That's weird. There's nothing here but birds and dolphins." A dolphin head popped out of the water. "Hey, fish-brain, can you talk?"

"Of course. Does that surprise you?" it answered.

Jaden sighed and said, "Figures… I'm in dolphin heaven… "

"No, but not a bad guess," it replied, "for an ape, that is. And a particularly hairless primate, at that." The dolphin jumped out of the water, but what surprised Jaden most was that the dolphin had legs and arms, just like a human.

"A dolphin with legs? Wait, is that where fish sticks come from?" he asked. Then, he laughed and continued, "Fish sticks, don't you get it?"

"Yes… It just wasn't that funny." The dolphin smiled. "Now, I'm what you'd call a super-evolved Neospacian Aqua Dolphin." At Jaden's confused look, the dolphin said, "But you may call me Aquos."

Jaden sighed. "Alright… Afterlife, that I can handle. But alien dolphins… NO WAY!"

"At least WE take baths," Aquos retorted. "Now then, shall I tell you why you are here?"

"Sure, it can't get much worse… " Jaden complained.

"Jaden, the universe is in danger. For in all things there exists Neospace, a balance. Earth and air, light and darkness. Without one, the other cannot survive."

Jaden chose this moment to cut in, asking, "Like fries and ketchup?"

"Urgh… Like fries and ketchup. But now, the balance has tipped, and we need you." Aquos pointed to the Slifer Red student sitting in front of him.

"Who, me?" Jaden asked, confused.

"Yes, YOU."

"That's great, but this isn't really a good time. So, good luck with that," Jaden replied.

Aquos squatted in front of Jaden and continued, "Please, here me out. Jaden, there's an organization called the Society Of Light, and these humans are destroying the darkness, thus destroying the balance."

Jaden shrugged. "So what?"

"… So what… Jaden, look, did you understand what I said before?"

Jaden immediately replied, "Not really… There was something about French fries, but to be hones, the rest is all a blur! Oh, wait! There was something about ketchup, too, right?"

The dolphins squealed as a light flashed from the sky. "Well, it looks like they've found us."

"Wait, who did?"

"The Society Of Light. They must've sensed your power, Jaden, and they want it." The spaceship stopped flashing, but kept spinning. "Jaden, you alone can save our worlds, for you have a gift."

"Save the world? Been there, done that." Jaden smiled sheepishly. "I'm gonna have to take a rain check this time."

"If you fail to accomplish this mission, and they win… " Aquos paused, "then life… All life… will fade away."

An android was sent down, and Aquos tried to get Jaden to duel it. But Jaden protested that he still couldn't see his cards. But as he found another deck in a pile of space junk, the duel started. As soon as Jaden drew his first card, he realized that the cards he was using were the cards he designed when he was a little boy. Jaden soon battled against the android, which allowed him to remember the time he created the cards.

After only a few rounds of dueling, Jaden and his new found friends, Neos and Aquos, defeated the android and his monsters. Jaden was left with one message to give. "Tell your boss… that Jaden's back!" But soon, he collapsed, falling face-first into the sand.

As Jaden woke up, he asked himself if it was only a dream. But Jaden then came to terms with the fact that Aquos and Neos were now in his deck.

* * *

**Review time!**

**Madly Chessur:**

**Well, some of these lines (*coughalllinesnotbyHoshicough*) are from the actual dub. So yes, our evil Chazz said that in the anime! 83  
Okay... Yah, I almost cried writing it. XD That part wasn't in the series, so I thought it'd be a slight brother/sister thing.  
Yep! ^U^ Joey is like the brother she always had, but never really wanted. XD  
Yah, Chazz does suck when he's White. Sartorius almost always sucks. D:  
Okay! Update complete! *flashes V-for-victory sign*  
Hope you enjoyed!**

**Alright! Another update complete!**

**Aster: Keep talking...**

**Aw, shaddup.**

**Jaden: Really! Don't be mean to Aki!**

**Aster: WHAT THE-? Dude, you're supposed to be dead!**

**Jaden: Well, I'm not! At least, I don't think I am... *looks at his cards* HOLY CRAP! I still can't see my cards! I really am dead! *runs around screaming like a decapitated chicken***

***sigh* There he goes again. Aster? Close it, will ya?**

**Aster: Fine. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of... Do I really have to say it?**

**YES! SAY THE DAMN TITLE!**

**Aster: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of "He's Everything You Want". *whispers* TITLE MAY CHANGE!**

**No, it won't.**

**BYE-BYE!**


	7. Just A Simple Dream

**So... major fluff in this chapter! X3 I couldn't resist... Yeah, in this story, if you haven't noticed, they don't really _hate_ each other... Hoshi just thinks Aster is freakin' stuck up. But, deep down, yes, she likes him. And yep! Aster is still totally in love with the girl.**

**XD You'll see what I mean in this next chappie.**

**Special thanks to Madly Chessur (Tek-Tek) for her awesome drabble/song-fic using Starshipping.**

**Don't worry; she wasn't OOC! ^^ It was perfect.**

* * *

Just A Simple Dream

After a two days of Jaden missing, Hassleberry dueled a chef, or Professor Sartyr, to determine whether or not he'd go back to Ra or stay in Slifer. But, at least we got some good food, instead of the slop that was originally served, and Sartyr said that we could come eat at Ra whenever we wanted.

Meanwhile, Bastion and Alexis insisted that I stay inside and rest after I'd lost all memory of the night before. All I remembered was a bright light and a scream. Bastion was staying by my side when he didn't have class, and I was staying with the white freak named Chazz.

But I still dreamed of one thing; the night that Aster beat Jaden. It meant something besides hatred… I just didn't know what. And speaking of Aster, no one had seen him for a long while. Aster was missing from class, as Bastion said.

Also, Hassleberry and Syrus challenged one another to duel for the rank of Jaden's Best Friend, trash-talk and all. Atticus got involved, which was always bad news. Before then, Syrus ran off in the middle of the night, which got me and Lex involved, too. We figured he was out looking for Jaden, which could've been the reason why Syrus wasn't eating at all that day. Syrus was missing when the duel was about to start. He came as soon as the duel was about to sight, covered in dirt and leaves. In the duel, Syrus was stomped on, bitten, and many other dinosaur moves.

However, Syrus made a huge combo with his Decoyroid and his other decks. I was so happy for him, especially since he won. But, he was so tired, and he hadn't been eating much in the previous days. That's only because he was searching for Jaden every night.

Then, of course, to make matters worse for Sy, his brother's career was going downhill. He lost duel after duel, and was kicked from the Pro League down to the Amateur League. Alexis and I knew that Zane was going to win, and we knew that he was the best.

However, Zane lost. Then, he was dropped by his sponsorship. Which meant his career was completely over.

I was afraid to face him, especially because he was supposed to be my first opponent of the new season. I hoped that I would be facing a champion.

"Poor Zane… " I mused, looking down at the paper. His career had plummeted before his eyes. Zane was no longer a pro – he was a complete loser, and a "disgrace to Duel Academy", as Bonaparte put it. One report, by Kimi, had pictures of Zane at his best, and focused on his pro career and his reputation at Duel Academy, according to Alexis and Atticus. Now, after he was dropped, he wasn't seen dueling in ages. As I dueled Alexis and Syrus to cheer them up and practice, the crowd around us grew. Syrus was cheering up, if only a little bit, and everyone else was a little bit more distracted. Even though Jaden was still gone, we all had fun, or at least, the most fun we could without our happy-go-lucky friend around.

But then, Zane reappeared, and started to win every single one of his matches, but he showed no respect towards his opponents. His opponents were down and out by the time the match was over, and Zane didn't even seem to care. Even Syrus knew that the Zane that appeared in those duels wasn't his brother.

Meanwhile, Hassleberry and Syrus were moping again, so, to hopefully cheer them up, I asked them to tell me about his duels in the previous year. Syrus told me about Jaden's exam, where he had to face Crowler and his Ancient Geer Golem. He told me about Jaden's victory over Bastion to enter in the school duel, and about his win against Chazz, using his Winged Kuriboh and Transcendent Wings spell card. Jaden didn't win against, Zane, but he almost won the duel, but he did win Zane's respect. He also told me about the Shadow Riders; of Nightshroud, who was actually Atticus, Camula, Tanya, Don Zaloog, Titan, Amnael, and Kagemaru, and about the duels for the Sacred Beast cards.

Jaden's P.o.V.

After he saw Wheeler again, Jaden tried to find Duel Academy, but what he found was much different. He found monsters to add to his deck.

Aster's P.o.V.

Aster looked out the window of the jet, glaring at the island below. He couldn't stand the thought of going back to Duel Academy. He sighed, and knew that he'd at least be able to see Hoshi again, even if she didn't return his feelings.

Alexis's P.o.V.

As Aster walked up, she grimaced, and knew that she had to be at her best. To defeat Aster, she had to be as good, or even better, as Jaden. Aster's deck was nearly unbeatable, and Alexis knew that.

"LEX!" someone yelled. Hoshi ran up, panting, next to her sister. Alexis looked over at Aster, and saw his eyes light up. "What the heck is going on? I mean, I woke up to find everybody missing! Are you seriously dueling to keep the Silfer Dorm up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let me duel! If you're dueling Aster, then you've got a whole other thing coming!" Hoshi cried, not wanting her sister to suffer the same fate as Jaden or her. She cared too much.

Hoshi's P.o.V.

"Get your game on," Aster said, slipping his deck into the slot.

"HEY! That's my line!" someone protested. Jaden Yuki ran into the arena, a little beat up, but Jaden, nonetheless. Everyone gasped, as he walked up to Alexis, and asked, "Did everyone miss me? What's up?"

"It's about time!" Alexis cried.

Syrus asked, "Where've ya been, Jay?"

Jaden smiled sheepishly and answered, "Actually, Sy… it's funny you should ask about that. I've gone where no man has gone before!"

"Couldn't you have just stayed there?" Aster scoffed.

"Of course not!" he protested. "There wasn't any oxygen there. And besides, they didn't get cable. See, I went to outer space, and I chilled with this dolphin-man. Then, he gave me these totally rad cards for my deck."

Bastion shook his head sadly. "The poor guy's gone mad."

"Actually, I kinda find it cool!" I exclaimed, smiling at Bastion. His face turned a bright pink as my smile grew wider.

Aster's P.o.V.

As he saw Hoshi smile at the Ra Yellow, something inside Aster burst. "JUST START THE DUEL!" he exclaimed, glaring at the two. Alexis handed Jaden her duel disk, and he slipped his deck into the slot.

As the duel went on and on, more of Aster's old monsters appeared, the Destiny Heroes, as Jaden's NeoSpacian deck was able to start kicking butt as soon as one of them got out.

Even though Aster's field was able to summon his Dreadmaster for him, Jaden was able to bring out Neos, using the same field.

But the surprise came as Neos was able to Contact Fuse with Aquos to form AquaNeos, a new Elemental Hero, who's special ability was able to destroy one card in Aster's hand, and he was able to destroy Dreadmaster. Afterwards, Neos disappeared back into Jaden's deck. Then, Aster triple attacked Jaden. But as his Air Hummingbird came to the field, Jaden gained back 1500 Life Points. Jaden was getting through to Aster, allowing him to remember his father, and the reason he dueled.

Aster finally made a move, and this time, he dueled honorably. He probably realized how dueling to destroy a home to students was wrong. Aster soon made a move that surprised us all. He kept dueling, even though the look on his face told me he knew what he was doing was wrong. Aster looked at me with saddened eyes, telling me he then realized why I dueled when my friends were in trouble. Dogma was an impressive monster, with 3400 attack, who had a special ability that sliced Jaden's LP in half every Standby phase.

However, Jaden came back with his monster called FlareNeos, combining Flare Scarab and Neos. As his attack rose, and rose, Aster used more and more spell cards to power up his Dogma. Neos lost all his gained points, but Jaden used a spell, winning the duel against Aster Phoenix.

"That was amazing!" I yelled as I ran down to greet him. I engulfed Jaden in a hug, and looked over to Aster.

He smiled, and said, "Jaden, I don't say this much, but I'm impressed. Now look, I don't intend to lose again. So you better enjoy this moment while it lasts."

"Of course!" Jaden replied. "I'm gonna milk this victory for all it's worth! I mean, come on! It's not every day I beat the pants off of an undefeated duelist! Now, here's how I see it. We don't count our first duel, since you let me win, so that means we're tied."

"Yeah? Well, not for much longer," Aster answered then left.

"Aster!" I yelled. He turned around, surprised. "You wanna get some ice cream, or something? I mean, it's what I do whenever I lose a duel," I added, since Lex was looking at me funny.

Aster hesitated, "Sure, I'd like to." We walked out, and to the store. Aster then asked, "I wonder… how many lies has Sartorius told me? Is that why he said Jaden was a threat? Because Jaden is a threat to him, not me?" He hesitated, as I looked at him, scared of what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Aster sighed. "I'll tell you when I actually know myself." He smiled sadly and hesitantly placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him, but wondered to myself why he did that. "I missed our after-duel conversations, you know that, Hoshi?" he asked.

"Well, so did I," I admitted. After we talked and laughed over ice cream, just like we used to, it was too late to go back to the dorm. "Oh… It's too late to go back to my dorm, otherwise the head of Slifer will have me get in trouble… " I sighed, as I looked at my phone.

"Hey, you could stay with me," Aster offered. I looked at him, asking him if it was okay. "Sure! I mean, I could take the couch."

"Alright, but can I borrow a shirt or something?" I asked. Aster nodded as he took my hand and led me towards his yacht. I blushed a little, but since it was so dark, he couldn't actually see me.

At the yacht, after I got dressed, I climbed into Aster's bed. Aster looked a little uncomfortable on the couch. "Aster, it might be awkward, but this bed is big enough for two, so… "

He got what I was saying, and climbed into the bed next to me. I blushed so much, my face almost burned, and I was sure Aster could tell. He chuckled a bit, and picked up the remote from beside him. Only a movie was on, the movie _Twilight_. I was never a huge fan of it, but I loved the plot. At the end, the fight sequence frightened me a bit, so I buried my face in Aster's shirt. He smirked and wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

"Scared?" he whispered into my ear.

"A little," I admitted, holding on tighter. As the fight was over, I looked at the screen. It was almost 2 in the morning, and I was dead tired. I quickly fell asleep on top of Aster's chest, and Aster had also fallen asleep. "Goodnight, Aster," I murmured, finally falling asleep, dreaming of the nights we spent together.

* * *

**Uh-huh! Aster has a soft side... he just doesn't show if much in the anime.**

**To all of the fans of Don't Forget, I'm updating tonight~**

**So.. Review reply-ness!**

**WARNING!: Spoilers ahead!**

**Madly Chessur**

**XD Yeah, good friends. They noticed... they just didn't think much of it until Chazzy-boy was acting all weird. (Bastion: "OMFG! Did the man rape her?" LAWL I'd laugh if he said that. Too OOC, though...)**

**She will relive her worst nightmares soon... like, during the Domino Arc. (YES SPOILERS!)**

**RETURN OF THE HUNGRY DUELIST! XD**

**...Personally, I like my fries extra salty. XP**

**Yeah, all I watch is the dub. I like watching how horrible it is. Aster is hawt, but his voice is kinda... nasal? :3**

**Well, my besties may request! (*coughTekTekcough*)**

**Again, thanks for the awesome Hoshi/Edo song-fic! Maybe you could do another! 8D I'll talk to you about it soon. X3**


	8. Star Light, Star Bright

**Okay! Another chapter! Still remaking Don't Forget, so don't expect any updates for a while! ^-^;;**

**And I will give away one of the shippings~ (Seeing as no one is even going to try...)**

**It's called Yellowshipping and it's Bastion/Hoshi.**

**Enjoy! =) **

* * *

Star Light, Star Bright

Alexis's P.o.V.

Alexis burst into Aster Phoenix's yacht the following morning, in hopes that he'd know where her sister was, she saw Aster sitting on the couch watching TV, already dressed in his silver suit.

"Aster! Do you know where – " She was cut off by Aster shushing her.

"Yeah, I know where Hoshi is." He gestured into an open door. "She's in there, asleep. But, she didn't get to sleep until really late, so don't wake her up yet."

At that point, what Aster had just said clicked in Alexis's head. "She spent the night?" Alexis almost yelled, not believing that her sister would do something like that.

"Hey, nothing happened!" Aster protested, waving his arms. Alexis glared at him so harshly that Aster felt a hole being burned into his head.

"Urgh… I'll believe that when it comes out of Hoshi's mouth." Just then, Hoshi walked in, wearing an oversized T-shirt. "Hoshi! Where were you?" Alexis demanded, crossing her arms.

Hoshi yawned and rubbed one of her eyes. "I was here, Lex. No, we didn't do anything. I just found that it was too late to go back to the dorm, so I stayed here. Besides, Chazz's starting to scare me." Alexis narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Aster, where did you put my stuff?" Aster pointed at a closed door, labeled "LAUNDRY". "Okay, thanks."

Hoshi's P.o.V.

"So, Lex, what's up?" I asked, after I got dressed.

Alexis told Aster and me that something was wrong with the Obelisk Blue Dorm. I immediately stood up and said that we needed to get to the dorm. Aster nodded solemnly, and we all took of, running as fast as we could to the Obelisk Dorm, which, we found out, was now painted white.

"What nut-job does that?" I asked, grabbing Aster's hand. Aster grimaced and I flinched as we realized who was on the ground. "Atticus!"

Lex and I lifted him up, and he said, "Lex, Shi, the whole dorm's gone nuts! I tried to do something, but it was just to late! They're with him, now." He hung his head, either in shame or from exhaustion, I couldn't tell.

"Who?" I asked, a little scared.

"See for yourself!" Aster and Jaden replied, looking at the row of students all dressed in white, Chazz in a sort-of-throne.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alexis replied.

Chazz smirked. "It's good to be the Chazz. And this is just the start! 'Cause soon, I'll see to it that the entire world sees the Light!" he cried, a crazed glint in his eyes.

"All hail the Society Of Light! All hail the Chazz!" the former Obelisk Blue students began to cheer.

I stood up and backed away, behind Aster. He was looking a bit creeped out as well, especially when they mentioned Sartorius. I looked at the infuriated look in his eyes, and looked back down at my brother, only to hear Alexis say that she wanted to duel for her dorm.

"NO!" I yelled, but she had already made up her mind.

During the first round, Chazz played a card that allowed us to see his cards. Atticus, knowing him, explained using music analogies, as usual. Alexis, and her Cyber Tutu, and her Angel Wings managed to get to Chazz's Life Points first round. I started to get scared when Chazz seemed to be able to see Alexis's cards that were face-down on the field. Chazz saw Pure Pupil, which soon threw Lex off her game. Atticus said that because of the way she was being confused, she had to snap out of it, or Alexis would lose. We were even more scared when Chazz used Level Down to summon Armed Dragon LV. 5 without a sacrifice.

Atticus stood up and started singing, even though he was still horrible, it sure seemed to mean a lot to Alexis. It was a song that he worked on so it could cheer us on. After that Chazz, Alexis summoned Cyber Angel Dakini, who, with 2700, who was able to destroy Armed Dragon LV. 3. Alexis could've won, but Chazz used his Magical Mallet spell, and drew new powerful cards, and used his Armed Dragon LV. 10, and his White Veil, which stopped Alexis's Double Passe. Cyber Angel Dakini was destroyed, which means Lex lost.

"Don't you guys see? I'm glad I lost. It opened my eyes to the truth, and helped me to see the Light," Alexis said, her head hanging. As we all gasped, I clung to Atticus, muttering that I knew this would happen. "You were right, Chazz. Thank you. I'm ready to enter the Society Of Light, now."

Tears formed in my eyes as my sister left with Chazz, not to be seen again. "ALEXIS!" I cried, the tears spilling over. "Not you, too… I can't lose someone else!" I protested. "You were the one so worried that when we lost Atticus, I would be the first to fall! You promised that it wouldn't happen! Now what?" I fell to my knees and began to cry, sobbing as the tears I shed stained the floor. "Damnit! That's three years of us being a family gone." I whispered, mostly to myself, but I was sure everyone heard. No one made a move besides Aster, who picked me up and carried me towards the Slifer Red Dorm.

I knew that I couldn't spend all my time moping in the now empty dorm. Alexis was out there, getting everything mixed up in her mind. Over the next few days, Aster stayed with Atticus and me, trying to get us to cheer up. I gasped when Bastion told us that Alexis had sent Jaden to the Planetarium, to duel Lorenzo, all to try and destroy the Slifer Dorm. I also heard that after they lost, they literally turned all white. I had spent time with Aster all the time, staying on his yacht. I cried every night over losing my sister, which Aster said he understood, due to losing his father at a young age.

One night, Aster slid out of the bed, when he thought I was still asleep. I realized this was about Jaden and the lawyer we had seen earlier. I got up and checked Atticus was still asleep, but I soon followed Aster. I followed Aster to the caves, where I stood next to him.

"It's cold in here, isn't it?" I asked, shivering. Aster looked at me in surprise, then signaled me to be quiet. "Okay," I whispered. "Who is that guy, anyways?" I asked, pointing at the lawyer.

"It's Sartorius's lawyer, X." Aster narrowed his eyes. "He's never lost a duel."

I looked at Aster and pointed down to the guys. He nodded and we crept up behind them.

"This guy's good. Annoying, but good," Syrus admitted.

"It's worse than you think." They turned around to see Aster. "This guy X? He's Sartorius's attorney. And he's never lost a duel. The last guy he dueled got seven years in the can for disorderly dueling. Jaden better watch his back, because this sleezeball's about as skilled as they come. But he isn't known for his honesty."

Aster was right. X used cards that destroyed Jaden's deck. Jaden didn't look like he was having any fun at all. I watched sadly; if Jaden lost, I'd lose another friend. I shivered and stepped closer to Aster. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

Jaden, however, managed to summon Glow Moss, who could attack X directly, and do some damage with its 800 attack point boost. But, Glow Moss was sent back to Jay's hand, which forced him to end his turn. Jaden sent Glow Moss to X's side, and fused Avian, Burstinitrix, Bubbleman, and Clayman in his grave to form Electron, and lost the remaining three cards he had, but was still able to attack. He attacked Glow Moss, but failed, and he used Glow Moss's special ability against X, and caused him to lose the cards left in his deck.

Aster and I walked away, me following him. "Maybe… we should trust Jaden to help us handle Sartorius and this Society Of Light?" I suggested.

The next day, Aster got me to watch Sartorius duel Hassleberry. Hassleberry was automatically losing, even though he was starting off with a power move. However, Sartorius was able to see Hassleberry's cards. His Arcana was allowed a power boost due to Hassleberry using spells.

After a while, I edged closer to Aster. "Your manager is seriously scaring me," I whimpered pathetically. He stood watching Sartorius, not moving. I looked up and he gave me a look saying that he'd talk to me later. He kept having to explain Sartorius's moves. Jaden and Syrus cheered Hassleberry on, telling him to just ignore the mind games. Sartorius was hit with 3000 damage points, thanks to his Dinotank. But as soon as it looked up for Hassleberry, he was attacked by his own monster, and Sartorius, froze Jaden. "Hassleberry!" I squeaked in alarm. Turns out, Hassleberry was part dinosaur, which made him stronger then a human, so Hassleberry didn't turn white, like Alexis. Aster just watched Sartorius walk away. I tugged on his sleeve, and asked, "Why – "

"I have a feeling that Sartorius would use the people I care about most, so I wanted to protect you… You've already lost so much."

"Aster… Thank you." I smiled at him and laughed slightly. Aster ruffled my hair slightly as we walked back to his yacht. We realized how much danger all of us were actually in, seeing as Sartorius was here at Duel Academy, and no one knew how to stop him.

The next day, Aster and I were standing near the doors of the class, anxious to get out of Crowler's room. "So pay attention!" Crowler shrieked into the microphone. I winced and he said, "A new student has joined us. So make friends with him and play nicely!" I saw Jaden mutter something to Hassleberry and Syrus. "I give you Duel Academy's newest student!" A man dressed in the Obelisk White uniform walked out and my jaw dropped straight to the floor. "Sartorius will be entering Duel Academy as a first year student!"

_Oh crap._

_

* * *

_**YAY! More Aster fluff~**

**Minimum, but...**

**Madly Chessur:  
YES! He's hawt when evil, but I love good Zane more. ^-^  
Wait and see for more Aster jealousy! (OMG, I rhymed! 8D)  
...Well, that sucks. XD  
Mmhmm! Too early for big kisses. (Aki goes slowwwwww...)  
Er... no, but nice try! XD  
FANGIRL-NESS! CUE SQUEALING!  
READ NOTE UP TOP FOR DON'T FORGET, PLEASE.  
Yeah, but... Okay, so I make quite a few characters OOC, but that'd be just plain weird...  
Well, he tries to help her, but she just doesn't wanna talk about it. D: Read on to find out more~  
0.o Okay, now I'm really worried for your mental stability...  
HAHAHAHAHAHA HELL YES!  
Sorry for late update!**

**Bakura-Kitten09  
****Oh wow, thanks!**

**Annabelle Rika  
****Yep~ Look out for more~**

**Haibara Kawaii  
****Glad you enjoyed yourself~**

**Alright then... The next chapter will probably be short, seeing as the episode is pointless and well... You guys get it, right? X3**

**See ya! Zane, Jay, Aster, say bye!**

**Zane: Bye.**

**Jaden: BYE!**

**Aster: Why us and not Jesse?**

**Me: Jesse's busy! He's guest starring in Tek-Tek's story! D8**

**Aster: ...So am I.**

**Me: You're not important! .**

**Jaden: YOU JUST GOT TOLD!**

**Aster: Oh, shut it!**

**Me: ...Jay? Shouldn't you be there, too?**

**Jaden: Oh... right. See ya, everyone!**

**Zane: Well, I'm leaving.**

**Me: Okay! Keep reading for more Behind-The-Scenes Fun and for a new chapter! ^^**


	9. The Duelist And The Frog

The Duelist and the Frog

I groaned. Sartorius hadn't even been here a week and he already had the White Dorm doing everything he asked. Our field trip was coming up and we had no idea where we were going. Apparently, Crowler wanted Italy, but Bonaparte wanted France. The two were arguing and there was no winner. The White Dorm also wanted to go somewhere. Sartorius had a 'vision' about where to go, but Jaden interjected and asked to settle the matter with a duel.

"Jaden, if you're going to duel Sartorius, you really need to bulk up your deck." I rolled my eyes and groaned again.

Jaden laughed like a little kid. "Naw, I'm not dueling Sartorius. Actually, I don't know who I'm dueling. But, I do know this! I gotta run!"

"Good God. Jaden's like a little ball of energy that never dies."

Jaden's P.o.V.

A woman walked out and Alexis called her 'Princess Rose'. She was apparently very pretty, but she talked like a stuck-up teen. She summoned Tadpole in Defense Mode, but it had no points. Jaden summoned Air Hummingbird and gained 2500 LP and defeated the small, slimy monster.

"Surprise! Another little cutie totally joins my hand!" she exclaimed, holding up the card.

Jaden almost laughed. "Big deal! That thing's got no Defense Points! So what's the point?" Even Bastion had absolutely no idea of what the girl was planning.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Pay attention! Ready? 'Cause here comes the whole point! Frog Resurrection! I take the Tadpole from my hand and ditch him in the Graveyard. And then, my original Tadpole, he's all like, 'Hello? I'm back!' How's that for a spell, huh?" While the friends tried to figure out what she was trying to do, Rose sacrificed her Tadpole for her Des Frog, an amphibian with 1900 Attack. Jaden, clueless, didn't know about her second ability. The evolved and grew into Des Frogs to join the first.

"Pretty sweet combo! Just don't get warts," Jaden joked.

Rose scoffed. "As if. Besides, these little green hotties aren't frogs." Jaden had to affirm that, just because he couldn't see them. "Uh, no! They're princes!" As if on cue, the three frogs – er… Princes… – croaked happily. Everyone else was as confused as Jaden. "Oh please, I am so not buying into your little act. You see spirits! So can't you see mine?" Jaden squinted and looked at the frogs really hard, but they were frogs, and frogs alone. The whole stadium was quiet, waiting for his answer.

"Uh, sure," Jaden replied nervously. "I see 'em. Three princes."

"You're faking it!" Rose shot back angrily. Jaden groaned as she began to fantasize about her 'princes'. Syrus honestly pissed Rose off when he called the frogs reptiles. "Get it right, loser! Frogs are so not reptiles! They're amphibians! Anyway, these aren't frogs, they're princes! And someday, I'm gonna run away with them." She turned back to Jaden. "So, you see them, don't you?"

Jaden squirmed a bit, since he still didn't see anything. _Did I lose the power to see monster spirits?_

The duel continued with Rose destroying every card on Jaden's field, meaning Air Hummingbird. Then, Jaden got knocked down to only 800 Life Points. They, Rose fused all of them together to form a monster with 2500 Attack Points called D.3.S. Frog. She said that he was the cutest prince of all of her frogs. Jaden summoned Bubbleman and drew two cards, fusing him with Clayman into Mudballman.

Rose also drew two cards, using Pot of Greed, and used Foolish Burial to send a card to the grave. She then used a spell to send two more frogs to the grave and her frog gained 1500 Attack Points for a total of 4000 Attack. Jaden used Hero Signal and summoned Avian to the field. Rose used Defusion all three of her frogs attacked Avian. Avian was saved by Hero Shield and as all three went flying back, Rose called out their names. Jaden cried out in disbelief, Avian wearing the same expression.

Then, she sacrificed her frogs to summon Angel Amphibian to the field. Now, she was able to destroy all of Jaden's Traps, meaning Hero Shield. Then, she brought back her three Des Frogs and D.3.S. Frog.

Chazz interrupted the duel, yelling that Rose couldn't see Duel Spirits. Rose protested that she could see the spirits in front of her. Chazz then ranted about how he had been seeing Duel Spirits for the past year. Jaden and Rose both protested that she could see spirits and Jaden explained why he believed her. Jaden, using O Oversoul, summoned Clayman back from the Graveyard. Avian was then equipped with a spell that allowed him to add strength to himself and shot down a monster for each monster on his field. Rose's Points were down to 0, and the holograms disappeared.

As she stormed off, Jaden swore he saw a green bubble with a Frog Prince inside, following Rose. Jaden was then tackled by his friends and was reminded that he chose the place for the trip.

"There's only one place I want to go! We're gonna go to Yugi's hometown! Domino City!"

Hoshi's P.o.V.

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion all came back from the Duel Arena, all of them happy about something. When I heard we were going back to Domino, I inwardly smiled and cried at the same time. That was the place where everything began for me.

And where my match against Zane would be.

* * *

**Yeah, short...**

**Oh well, this episode didn't really give me much to work with. XD Sorry, and I wanted to leave you wondering if she'll win against Zane.**

**Starlight readers, there's a poll on my profile, please take it! :D**

**Kathalla:  
Heck yes! XD  
Sorry, but the opportunity was too perfect to miss. I was laughing so hard writing that part. :D**

**Madly Chessur:Yep! ^-^ I wanted Lex to be a little um... rude to Aster? XD  
Chazz always scares me, personally.  
Yeah, sorry... but this one is soooo much shorter.  
Okay... (Hard to believe...)  
Jaden: Okay... I'm alive! (:D)  
Me: Tek-Tek hasn't been updating lately... (;~;)  
Jesse: Which allowed us to escape! (;3)  
Hoshi: Well, you don't really have a part until... Chapter 30? (XD)  
Jesse: Aw man! I gotta go back? (D:)  
Me: Well, you could hide in the *****. (:3)  
Jesse: You'd let me? (:'D)  
Me: *shrugs* Why not? (:|)  
Jaden: I'll show you where you're going. (:3)  
Hoshi: Aw man... I thought that Yuko was gonna show you... (;~;)  
Jaden/Jesse: SHE'S HERE? *run away, screaming***

**sarahnyaa:  
Uh-huh! :D  
Expect more~  
LOL**

**Anyways... I'm still working on the next chapter. T^T It may not be up for a while... I expect it's going to be around 10 pages...**

**Oh well! Reviews are my fave things to read currently! :D **


	10. Circus

We disembarked from a ferry into Domino Harbor. Bastion wasn't so much of a boat person, so we had to help him off. "Well, this is just great. Abandoned in an unknown city," Bastion complained.

Hassleberry almost glared at Bastion. "Who cares? We don't need those guys holding us back."

"Exactly!" Jaden agreed. "We're in the coolest place on Earth, so we all gotta make the most of it, right?"

Syrus held something up. "That's right! Luckily, I brought a Guidebook!" he exclaimed proudly. Hassleberry held up his own and the two began fighting, yet again.

"Guys, no one needs a freakin' Guidebook when you've got me! I basically grew up in this town!" I told them, taking both of their Guidebooks.

Jaden turned to me in astonishment. "Really? That is so cool!" I nodded slowly, thinking of how 'cool' things really were.

**Flashback**

Mom had always wanted me to be just like Alexis and Atticus. Well-mannered, proper, and well-behaved. I could never have been like them. I was always quick to get into fights at school and when I couldn't solve it with a duel, I solved it with insults or fists. I wasn't good in school and the only thing I cared about was dueling and building my deck.

She usually would just ground me, but one day, she lost it.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!" she screeched after slapping me across the face. In tears, I looked up at her. She had never slapped me before. "THAT'S RIGHT! NOW GO!"

I ran upstairs to my room. Alexis was out with some friends and Atticus was at guitar lessons. I threw some things into a small bag, clipped my deck box onto my belt and slid my Duel Disk into my bag. Pulling the drawstring bag over my shoulder, I crept downstairs. Mom was sitting at the table, her back turned away from me, yelling at Dad into the phone. When tears threatened to spill, I quietly slipped out the front door.

I was only eight and a half years old when I ran away.

**End Flashback**

Aster's P.o.V.

Things were actually going well for once. Aster had his old friend back, who was still the girl he had a huge crush on, and the rival for her was now one of the people who could actually tolerate him.

As soon as Aster got off the boat, Bastion asked him if he knew anything about Sartorius's plans, seeing as he was Aster's manager. Aster told him that Sartorius wasn't his manager anymore after what had happened the previous night.

**Flashback**

Sartorius was staring at the cards again. "The cards tell me you have a question."

"What are you doing at this school?" Aster quietly demanded. His arms were crossed and he looked very calm, but inside, Aster was worried sick.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Sartorius replied calmly, placing another card onto the table. "You despise Duel Academy, yet still you linger!" He smirked like a mad person. "Is it because you want to protect the young duelist Miss Rhodes?" he asked.

Aster quickly defended himself. "Because of you! You said it was good for my career!"

"You know better than that. This has nothing to do with me, Aster." Sartorius shuffled the cards on the table into a small pile.

Aster rolled his eyes. "What's that mean?" he spat.

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you? We're here because it was the will of Destiny." Aster almost laughed. He'd had enough with the destiny crap. "You and I had no choice. No one escapes fate. Well, almost no one." Sartorius replaced his deck onto the table. "For I found someone who defies destiny."

"You're talking about Jaden."

"That's right. It seems all the pieces revolve around him." Aster questioned that, so Sartorius continued, "To the great puzzle. Aster, it's time you knew the truth about me. Not long ago, thanks to a twist of fate, the direction of my life changed. I formed a secret society."

Aster uncrossed his arms in realization. "You mean the Society of Light," he shot accusingly. "Is that why you convinced me to enroll here? Is it? So you could use me to brainwash people?" _Oh my God, Hoshi could've been next!_ "And to think I trusted you all these years."

Sartorius placed a card face-up on the table, tears running down his face. "Aster, you must understand it was for your own good, and for the good of the world. Mankind is destined to see the Light. You and I are merely pawns of Destiny."

"You know, I used to believe everything you said. But those days are gone. Later. I guess you 're not who I thought you were." Aster walked out the , leaving Sartorius staring at his cards. As soon as he was outside, Aster broke into a run. He knew that Sartorius would try and use her to get him back. And he would never let that happen.

**End Flashback**

As the two started to argue, Aster figured, _Maybe he can't tolerate me without Hoshi having to stop him. And we all know that he'd do anything she says._ Aster laughed after Bastion found all of his friends were missing and walked off.

Hoshi's P.o.V.

We were at the site of the infamous duel of the Best Friends. Joey against Yugi in a battle for their lives. Hassleberry and Syrus were arguing over facts that I had heard ever since Joey became my manager and mentor. I sighed and stood up.

_I gotta get to Yugi's… Joey and them expect me to be ready._ I walked off, with the two not even noticing I was leaving.

I reached the green-roofed house and knocked. "Who's 'dere?" a familiar accent asked.

"Joey, it's me, Hoshi." I sighed as he opened the door. "I'm ready, so can we just get this show on the road?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah, jus' lemme get my jacket…" Joey pulled on his old jean jacket and gave me the thumbs up. "Okay, now I'm ready ta go!" I rolled my eyes, but followed him to his sports car.

When we reached the Kaiba Dome, I slid out onto the carpet. "Well, come on, Joey. We've got a Duel to win." No one but Syrus knew I was here. Only he knew I was facing Zane and he had promised not to tell. In return, I said that I would beat Zane and bring him back.

After what seemed like hours, the bell rang for the duel to begin. I walked to a platform that would rise above the stage.

"AND HERE SHE IS! SHE'S BEEN AWAY FOR A WHILE, BUT SHE'S BACK AND READY TO RUMBLE!" the announcer cried. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HOSHI HANAKO RHODES!"

I breathed in as I was raised up. I faced Zane Truesdale, in all his glory. I pulled out my deck. _Heart of the Cards… don't fail me now, please!_ I slid my deck into the deck slot.

"Zane Truesdale… I've heard a lot about you. Not just from gossip, from your little brother!" I called across the stage. At the mention of Syrus, Zane didn't even move one tiny bit. He just inserted his deck and activated his Duel Disk.

"How about you shut up and duel?" he asked coldly.

I winced. "Fine!" We drew our five cards. I had Black Magic Ritual, Magician of Black Chaos, Monster Reborn, Dark Magician Girl, and Witch of the Black Forest. "I guess I'll start, right? I draw!" Mage's Interception. "Okay, first, I'll use Black Magic Ritual! I'll send these two to the Grave to summon Magician of Black Chaos!" My magician appeared, nodded at me once, and turned to my opponent. "Now, I'll use Monster Reborn and bring back my main girl! Dark Magician Girl, come to the field!" The cute blonde Spellcaster winked and floated next to the Magician of Black Chaos. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." I sighed and hoped that I was right in what he was about to do.

"I draw." Zane looked at his hand. "Now, I'll summon Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode. Then, I'll attack you Dark Magician Girl!" I inwardly smirked.

"Not happening! I activate Mage's Interception! Now, this little trick lets me choose another monster card from my field and you'll be attacking that card instead! Naturally, I'll be using my Magician of Black Chaos!" Cyber Dragon hissed and broke into tiny pieces. Zane didn't seem to care, even when his Life Points went down to 3300.

Zane scoffed. "I'll place a facedown and end."

"Which means I draw!" I drew the card Pot Of Greed. "I activate Pot Of Greed. Two more cards are added to my hand…" I drew Magician's Valkyria and Sage's Stone, but decided to keep it until something big happened. "Okay, I summon Magician's Valkyria!" She twirled around. "Go! Attack Zane directly!" Zane didn't even flinch as my Valkyria's green beam of magic hit him. I gritted my teeth. "Dark Magician Girl!" I called, pointing towards Zane. She smiled and shot a pink blast of light at Zane.

He smirked and raised his arm. "Too bad that my Negate Attack card will stop you. All that hard work is wasted." I flinched.

Sighing, I placed Sage's Stone facedown. "I'll place this card facedown… and end." Zane's face was still stone cold.

"I draw." He took one look at the card and smirked. "I play Pot Of Greed and draw two cards." His smirk grew wider. "I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back an old friend, Cyber Dragon!" The metallic dragon roared.

"Oh no!" I gasped, realizing that he was about to summon his ultimate monster.

Zane's smirk twitched a bit. "I use Power Bond! I'll fuse my three Cyber Dragons to form Cyber End Dragon!" A three-headed dragon lifted its three heads and roared a terrifying roar that shook the stage. I stepped back a bit and then remembered my facedown card.

"I activate Sage's Stone! Now, since Dark Magician Girl is here, she can bring Dark Magician out, too!" Dark Magician took his stance next to Dark Magician Girl.

Zane grunted. "I'll end my turn."

"Okay! I draw!" Waboku. Which means I may actually be able to win. "I'll place one facedown and end."

"Now, I can attack! And don't forget, Power Bond doubles Cyber End Dragon's power!" The metallic, three-headed dragon's Attack Points rose to 8000. I grimaced and took another step back. "And just incase, I'll be getting rid of your facedown card with Mystical Space Typhoon!" I stepped back again.

I closed my eyes as Waboku disappeared and my only hope of winning was gone along with it. _I guess… this is the end…_ I breathed in and out and prepared to be hit with an enormous amount of power.

"Cyber End Dragon! Finish this duel! Attack Hoshi's Valkyria!" I watched helplessly as Valkyria burst into several shards with a dreadful screech. With only 1600 Attack Points, Cyber End Dragon was still able to give me 6400 points of damage. The beam of light hit me dead in the chest and I was blasted back into the wall.

I stumbled forward, Zane's smirking face beaming in and out of focus. "You… you really aren't the brother that Syrus looked up to… You're just… just… A MONSTER! You have no respect and no morals!" I glared heatedly at him and my eyes slowly closed.

Zane's P.o.V.

"You… you really aren't the brother that Syrus looked up to… You're just… just… A MONSTER! You have no respect and no morals!" Hoshi yelled at him. Zane didn't react outside, but inside, he was flinching.

_What? What's wrong with my head? She mentioned… Syrus? Syrus… my little brother!_

Zane closed his eyes and turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard a thump. He turned around and realized that Hoshi had been knocked unconscious. A red liquid was running from her head and Zane realized that she had slammed her head too hard on the wall. Despite himself, Zane walked over and picked the girl up.

He placed her in his car and drove to the nearest hospital. He sat down and waited for Hoshi to wake up. It seemed that she wasn't hit that hard, seeing as it only took her two hours to wake up. He was about to leave when a nurse walked in and told him, "She'd like to see you, Mr. Truesdale."

_Shit._ Was Zane's only thought.

* * *

**Alright, do I fail or what? XD**

**Um...**

**Okay, I didn't wanna bore you at the start of this chapter, so I'll say this; I'm sooo sorry! D: I've been dropped off the face of the earth! DX**

**-School started. 'Nuff said.**

**-My computer died and I lost a few of my files, so Tek-Tek, I finished your request, but now I have to re-do it! ;~; Truthfully, I lost this one, too, and spent almost two months re-typing all of my other crap.**

**-Soccer is taking up a lot of my time, too. I have a few practices a week and a game on Saturdays.**

**-I'm writing a book now, and I'm not gonna spend too much time on FanFiction anymore. Plus, YouTube is my newest addiction. 83 I've got a new program to vid my fave fandoms, and I'm not all that into writing FanFiction anymore...**

**I'm really sorry guys, but I may or may not continue this story, along with my other ones. Again, I'm so sorry! D:**

**But that doesn't mean I'm gone forever. XD I'll definitely be writing, but I'm gonna finish all my stories before I post 'em. That way, you won't have to wait as long. But for now, enjoy the cliffie~**


End file.
